What really happened
by blueeyedfreak62
Summary: Sam and Leah NEEDED their own story. There was too much left in the books that make you wonder more about their relationship. This is going through their meeting to their ending. R
1. Chapter 1

Leah and Sam's story

I wandered along the beach without any shoes on. I was in a purple tank top and some short jean shorts with a tear in the left leg. The sand slipped in between my toes. It was hot but I didn't mind it too much. Actually, it felt extremely nice to me.

"Hi, I'm Sam," a boy introduced himself as he walked up. I looked up from the sand to his face. His features were a deep tan and it made a shiver travel down my back. His eyes were a deep, dark brown while his hair was short.

"I'm Leah," I mumbled shyly as I looked back at the ground. I heard him chuckle and I squinted up at him, the sun blinding me. I felt my face heating up.

"I haven't seen you around here before," he pointed out and I shrugged, looking over towards the water.

"I was born here and left when I was about four. We just moved back again," I explained and he nodded. I chewed my lower lip, watching the waves move in and out. I finally looked back at him and giggled. "Want to swim?" He nodded and I pulled off my tank top, leaving me in my bikini. I swear his mouth dropped to the ground and I blushed, turning my body towards the water. I saw from the corner of my eye him taking his shirt off and I tried not to giggle. He had abs and they were definitely gorgeous.

"Race ya?" he asked and I ran off without even listening to go. He was ahead of me in a matter of seconds, splashing through the water. I screamed as I realized how cold it was. I jumped back out, shaking my head. "Come on!"

"No! It's cold!" I screamed, shaking my head quickly. He chuckled, shaking his head and coming towards me. I screamed, giggling, and ran up the beach to get away from him. His freezing arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off of the ground.

"Come on, Leah! Water time!" Sam joked and I screamed, trying to fight him off.

"Leah! Mom said she wants us home!" I heard Seth my little brother shout. Sam quickly put me down and I glanced up the hill to see Seth standing there. He crossed his arms and I rolled my eyes, turning to look at Sam.

"You heard the little man. I have to go," I told Sam and he nodded, understanding. I turned to leave and he grabbed my arm, spinning me to face him.

"I'll be here tomorrow. Come by to see me if you get bored," he offered and I nodded, grinning. He slowly let my arm go and I ran up the hill to Seth.

"Why were you just flirting with Sam Uley?" Seth asked and I tilted my head, confused.

"I wasn't flirting. We just met. What do you take me for?" I questioned and he shrugged as we began to walk down the street. I stayed quiet for the most part. Sam seemed nice and he was definitely hot. No, not hot, hawwwttt. "So how do you know Sam Uley?"

"Oh, I hung out with Jacob Black and Sam was over there visiting Billy," Seth explained and I slowly nodded. Maybe Seth could get to know him for me… stalker.

_Leah, stop being so boy obsessed_ I thought trying to shake him out of my head. I hadn't ever been in an actually relationship before. _That's going to change starting with Sam Uley._

I pushed my vegetables around on my plate. I wasn't that hungry tonight, which was odd for me. Usually, I was eating the whole house.

"Is everything okay, Leah?" my mother asked and I shrugged, glancing over her shoulder to look through the window behind her. I could just barely see the sun setting behind the beach.

"Can I head up to the beach for a little bit? I'll be back an less than an hour," I wondered and my father sighed, nodding. "Thanks. Love you." I kissed their cheeks before running out of the house. I had changed out of my bathing suit into shorts and another tank top. I felt like running; I always felt like running.

When my feet hit the sand, I felt like flying. I wanted to sore up with the birds. I wanted to run with the wolves. I squealed, spinning around in a circle and then collapsing onto the sand, closing my eyes and smiling to myself. The sand was still warm from the sun and it felt nice against my neck. My hair was in its usual ponytail.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" a male's voice shouted and I sat up, looking down the beach just a little ways to see Sam Uley running towards me. I squealed, standing up and quickly brushing myself off.

"H-hi, Sam," I stuttered, feeling like a total idiot. Sam's face broke into a grin. The sun was barely shining rays now. For the most part, it was dark. The moon was already trying to get to the middle of the sky.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked me and I shrugged, turning to stare at the dark water. Part of me wanted to go swimming, but that would just be stupid.

"I'm not sure. You see… I just felt like coming out here," I told him, being so open about it. I felt like he should be calling me insane.

"I understand. I did too," he replied and I smiled, slowly sitting back down. Sam sat down next to me. I wrapped my arms around my knees, suddenly very nervous being next to him. We sat there in silence for a few moments, watching clouds cover the moon.

"So… how old are you, anyways?" Sam asked and I giggled.

"I'm a sophomore when we head back this year. What about you?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Same here. So maybe we'll have some classes together," he offered and I nodded, grinning. There was a zap of lightning and I screamed, jumping up onto my feet. Sam did the same, laughing.

"That is not funny, Sam Uley!" I shouted, using his full name. A large splash of water rolled down my cheek and I looked up just as another fell and hit my forehead. I squealed as water began to pour harder. Sam grabbed my wrist and yanked me down the beach. I could barely see where we were going due to how heavy the rain was. It made the space in front of me full of fog it seemed like.

"Watch out. Stairs," Sam told me as he dragged me up some stairs and onto a porch. There was a roof above us and I thanked him so much for that. I stared down at my soaked outfit and groaned, staring back at the large waves. And then I began to laugh and Sam laughed along.

"That was fun!" I giggled, holding my stomach as I nearly fell to the ground. I didn't know why I was laughing so hard but I was. When I finally straightened back up, I stared up at Sam sweetly.

"You should call your parents," Sam pointed out. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a ruined cell phone. Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "Come on, inside. My family doesn't bite." He pulled me into the house and I made sure to stay by the door. I didn't want to get his whole house wet.

"Samuel Jay Uley! Where in the world have you been?" a high-pitched voice exclaimed and a dark skinned woman with blue eyes come in from the kitchen. "Oh my! Let me get you a towel!" She left and returned with two brown, fluffy towels. I wiped off my face and then my arms and legs.

"Mom, this is Leah. Leah, this is my mom," Sam introduced and his mother squealed as she hugged me. I smiled at her and then she frowned. I ground my teeth afraid she didn't like me.

"Oh, dear. You need new clothing and you better call your parents," she pointed out and I nodded. I squeezed out the water from my hair and she handed me a home phone. I dialed my house's number.

"Hello?" Seth's voice came on.

"Hey, Seth. Can I talk to mom or dad?" I asked and I heard a sigh of relief.

"We're all flipping out, Leah! You said you'd be home in an hour and then it got really dark and started raining and-" he shouted but then his voice went quiet.

"Leah? Honey? Where are you?" my mom's frantic voice asked through the phone.

"I'm at Sam Uley's house," I told her.

"Oh… well, your father will be over in a little bit," she told me and then just hung up. That was odd. The second I said Sam's name she hung up. What was her deal? I ignored it and handed the phone to Sam, who set it on a table by the door. Sam's mother returned and handed me a pile of clothes.

"I hope they fit. There's a bathroom upstairs, first door on the right," she mentioned, pointing up the stairs and I nodded, heading upstairs to the restroom. I changed quickly. For the most part the clothing fit well. The sweatpants sagged down a little bit and the shirt was a little loose but not too bad. I redid my ponytail and then opened the door, heading back downstairs.

Sam was leaning against the railing at the bottom of the stairs and I blushed as I walked down to meet his level. His mouth seemed to have dropped again and I giggled, standing in front of him. I put my hands behind my back and swayed from nervousness.

"Wow… Leah… you look…" he tried to say and I stared at the ground as my face burned from the flames that laid on them.

"Oh my! She is way too thin!" Sam's mother exclaimed as she came into the room and I giggled, chewing my lower lip. "Let's get some food in you!" Sam sighed and then pulled my hand gently, tugging me into the leaving room.

"Tell us when it's ready!" Sam said as he plopped down onto the couch. I fell down next to him. He flipped to some action movie and I gagged. "What?"

"Are you kidding me? This movie sucks!" I exclaimed, taking the remote from him. He groaned as I picked iCarly to watch.

"Dude, this show sucks!" he shot back, going to take the controller from me. I growled and sat on it so he couldn't get it. "Come on, Leah. Give me the remote."

"One condition," I stated, standing up and giggling. I waved the remote around and he snarled playfully at me.

"Sam! Leah! Sandwiches are ready!" his mom told us as she wandered in. I grinned, heading into the other room and pulling a sandwich off of the plate. Something in this house made me feel like I already lived here. It almost felt like back in California at my place. It was so… homey.

"You are so lucky," I mumbled as Sam wandered in and took a sandwich off of the plate as well. "I was gonna make you be my little dog." I winked playfully as I took another bite.

"Oh, Leah. Why would you do that to me?" Sam chuckled and I shrugged, swallowing.

"Can I have a drink?" I asked, my mouth becoming super dry. Sam nodded, setting his sandwich down and then grabbing a can of coke from the cabinet under the sink. He handed it to me and I smiled, setting my sandwich and popping open my can. I heard the pitter patter of the rain on the window. I finished up my drink and sandwich and smiled at Sam. He shook his head, grinning as he gulped a can of coke himself.

"Leah! Your father is here!" Sam's mother shouted and I sighed. I was having so much fun in this nice house…

"We're coming!" Sam announced for me. I sighed yet again and went to leave when Sam gripped my upper arm. "I want to see you as soon as possible."

"Meet me on the beach at ten tomorrow. Bye, Sam," I muttered as I headed into the front room. Sam followed but we stayed quiet.

"Thank you for looking out for my little girl," my father thanked and I blushed, shifting my feet.

"No problem at all! Though you need to fatten her up," Mrs. Uley joked and Dad laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I thank my reviewer(s)!! I don't own Twilight.

I couldn't sleep at all that night. I had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about Sam. He made my whole stomach do turns and flips. I finally gave up around 2am and threw the blanket onto the ground. I grabbed the home phone and stared down at it for a minute before clicking in a phone number.

"Ungghhh…" the voice on the other line groaned. I squealed, falling off of the bed with a bang. "Who is this?"

"EMILY!" I giggled, rubbing my head where I hit it on the ground. Seth was in my room immediately, panicked looking and I laughed harder as my father wandered in.

"You're on the phone?" my dad groaned, rubbing his eyes. I sighed, staring up at the ceiling and then back at them.

"I'm fine. Can you two leave? I'm trying to talk to Emily!" I exclaimed and Seth balled his fists, storming out of the room. My father stumbled back out, shutting the door.

"Leah? Why are you calling me at two in the morning?" Emily snapped and it made me giggle even more. I don't think I had ever giggled like this before.

"O…m…g… I met… a guy…" I said, trying to be quiet. I chewed my lower lip, waiting for her reaction. There was a scream on the other end of the line and I held the phone away from my ear, laughing.

"Who? Name? Hot? Tell me!" She was wide-awake now and I squealed, excited I had someone to talk to.

"Sam Uley. Yes!" I answered, giggling. Seth slammed my door open and I went really quiet.

"Can you please quiet down?" he snapped and I nodded. He growled before storming back to his room.

"Seth seems a bit mad…" Emily said quietly and I nodded to myself. "Anyways! Back to this guuuyyy!"

"Omg… He's like perfect," I giggled, rolling onto my back, smiling.

"Don't I get any more juicy gossip besides he's perfect and hot?" she joked and I shrugged.

"I don't know how to describe him. He's just… wow…" I breathed, closing my eyes and smiling to myself. Sam's warm face came into my head, making me shiver.

"Well, if you're not going to describe him, then I'm meeting him!" Emily squealed and my eyes popped open as I flew to sitting position.

"When? Oh, please! You need to!" I begged and I heard her laugh.

"I'll drive up there, tomorrow, okay? I'll be there around two," she told me and I screamed quietly, jumping up and down. "Now let me get some sleep or else I'm going to sleep while driving."

"Okay. Love you, Em," I told her before hanging up. I squealed and fell back onto my back, slowly falling asleep.

"Leah! Emily's here!" Seth told me and I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. What time was it? I glanced at the clock and saw it was already two in the afternoon. SAM!

"Get out, Seth!" I demanded, jumping up and pulling on some jean shorts and a light blue tank top. I was slapping some eyeliner on as Emily wandered in.

"What's wrong?" she asked, eyeing my panicked face. I threw on some mascara and turned to her.

"I was supposed to be at the beach at 10!" I exclaimed, flipping my hair in front of my face and pulling it into a high ponytail. "I look awful!"

"Leah!" Emily shouted, putting her hands on my shoulders and I groaned, looking at her. "You look fine. Come on. Let's head to the beach." I nodded slowly, slipping on some flip-flops and heading out to her truck. She hopped into the driver's seat and sped us there.

"What if he's not here?!" I cried as I got out of the truck and took a swift glance over the beach. Seagulls flew around and there were little kids squealing as they chased them away.

"Leah! Calm down!" she snapped, coming up next to me and intertwining our fingers. "It's going to be okay."

"What if it's not?" I cried, tears stinging my eyes.

"It will be. Come on. Let's find him," she told me as she pulled me to the hot sand that burned my feet but I didn't care. I was just worried about finding him. "So this Sam means a lot to you?" I nodded, looking around the beach. I couldn't see him at all and I sighed, trying not to be so disappointed. "I can tell. Don't worry. We'll find him. Until then… let's swim!"

"Emily… I don't want to look like a shark when he comes over here," I moaned and she sighed loudly, glaring at me. She dropped my hand and put her hands on her waist, sassy-like. She walked behind me and I turned to see her roll her eyes.

"Come on, Leah. We can't just sit here and wait," Emily reminded me and I sighed, nodding. I knew she was right but I hated that she was. I slowly began to take off my shirt and set it next to Emily's. I pulled off my shorts and set them down there as well. Emily dove into the water so fast and I shook my head, giggling.

"I'm not going in! This water is _always_ cold!" I pointed out and she shrugged, giggling.

"Fun sucker!"

"Cold, hmm?" a deep voice said behind me and suddenly I was lifted over someone's shoulder. I screamed, laughing as I saw the water run over his feet.

"Sam! Let me go!" I screamed. He continued walking and the water was to his waist.

"Let go?" he chuckled and I cried out as he let my feet touch the water. He flipped me to where he was holding me bridal style and I blushed. I forgot there was freezing cold water all around us. All I saw was him. "Okay, then." Freezing knives shot into my back and I tried to scream but all I got was water up the nose. I shoved up, standing up in the freezing water shivering. Emily was laughing, about to fall over in the water and I didn't see a sign of Sam.

"I'm gonna kill you, Sam!" I screamed as I saw him come up from underwater. I dived for him and successfully tackled him. Water went up my nose again, making me want to cough but not being able to. I shoved above the surface and took a deep breath, glaring at Sam who stood a few feet away, grinning. I growled.

"Kill me then," he laughed. I dove for him again but this time he spun us around so when we hit the water, I was on the bottom. I felt my back hit the bottom and I looked up through the water to see Sam's face, staring down at me. He smiled as he yanked us both up above water.

"Is my cousin still alive?" Emily shouted, laughing. I turned to look at her as she swam over to us.

"Sam, this is Emily. Emily, this is Sam," I introduced and I giggled, shivering. They shook hands and I felt Emily grip my hand from under the surface and then let it go.

"Well… now that we're all frozen, anyone want to get lunch? I'm really hungry!" Sam exclaimed, laughing. I rolled my eyes, nodding in unison with Emily.

"Yea, let's get out!" I begged and they both busted out into laughs as we headed up to the shore. It was even colder when we got on shore. I felt like I was going to die as I shivered again. Sam's warm arm wrapped around my freezing waist, pulling me closer to him. Emily elbowed me, knocking me into him. I blushed, as I looked away from him.

"My mom's a really good cook," Sam said proudly, trying to change the subject from my blushing face. I nodded in agreement, smiling and glancing over at him. He was looking at me and I turned, looking passed Emily out to the ocean.

"Yea, I'm not. I burn water," she joked, though it was all fact. Emily hadn't ever been a great cook. "Think your mom would mind teaching me some stuff?" I felt Sam shrug and I looked over at him, grinning and the smile I got back made me quiver. We wandered into the house, Sam's mother handing us towels. She must've seen us coming down the beach.

"Well! I bet you three are hungry! Let me make some hotdogs and macaroni," she offered and Emily quickly dried.

"Do you mind teaching me something? I suck at cooking, even reheating stuff," she laughed and Ms. Uley laughed, making a hand gesture for Emily to follow. I turned and walked outside, pulling my hair out of the ponytail. I shook it out and then flipped it back, giving it the messy look but it was cute. I turned to head back inside and Sam was grinning, leaning against the door. I hadn't realized he had followed me out.

"Well, I just got wet again," he joked and I blushed, looking down at the ground. My stomach flipped and I could barely think straight. I saw him take a step towards me and his warm hand brushed my hair off of my cheek, shoving it behind my ear and then lifting my chin. He grinned, leaning in just a little.

"Sam…" I muttered, trying to say no without actually saying no.

"Leah?" he questioned and I sighed, turning away from his hand and looking at the beach.

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon?" I asked, though I hadn't ever been in a serious relationship so I wasn't totally sure or not. I just didn't want to seem easy.

"Yea, but I'm willing to risk it, only because I love you way too much already," he told me, turning my head to face him. I was confused at how he could already know he's in love with me when we'd known each other for a short time.

"Sam…" I breathed, knowing somehow I had fallen as well. And I hoped I wouldn't hit the ground as Sam leaned in to my face. I took a deep breath to smell cologne on him and I smiled as he pressed his lips to mine.


End file.
